Waders of the type utilized by fishermen comprise generally pliable material which, when unsupported, will collapse. When stored in a collapsed condition, the waders will wrinkle and deteriorate.
Inflatable boot trees have been provided heretofore, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,699, issued to Joseph M. McPherson on Mar. 31, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,528, issued to J. A. LaLonde on Aug. 14, 1928; U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,580, issued to N. R. Cherry, et al on Dec. 16, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 475,679, issued to J. E. Drake on May 24, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 565,544, issued to H. Keane, et al on Aug. 11, 1896. All of the aforementioned patents include inflatable devices which substantially conform to the entire inner wall of the article being shaped. Waders are relatively large, and the use of such prior art inflatable boot trees requires a relatively large amount of material, which is relatively expensive. Such trees also require substantial storage space when not in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel inflatable tree for distending footwear, such as water impervious waders.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable insert for maintaining the shape of a set of fishing waders during storage.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable tree which will utilize substantially less material than the inflatable boot trees known heretofore.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable insert for sealingly engaging and distending the upper portion of the waders but including mechanism for admitting pressurized air to the lower end of the waders to distend the lower portion thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.